A Day at the Beach
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Jade tags along with the Valentines on their trip to the beach. Shenanigans ensue. "Are you challenging me, Valentine?" Fluff with a small smattering of angst.


I'm…not dead? What is this? Why have I not written anything for months if I'm still breathing?

Youtube. It's controlling me. Shameless pluggage: Go check me out :D My username is the same and I make Victorious vids!

lol

Written like, AGES ago. Survival of the Hottest hadn't come out yet so…don't expect it to coincide with that canon :D And it's really not the best thing I've written…by far…but I like it

Oh, does Cat's brother have a name yet? 'Cause I have dubbed him (probably incorrectly) Alex

* * *

Cat's parents had a dilemma. They'd promised Alex, Cat's little brother, that they'd go to the beach this Saturday. They had to leave Cat at home of course – Cat would _not _ruin the day. So, they'd made it so Cat would go to her grandma's house that day. But, it was now Saturday and her grandma had an emergency at work. No one could watch Cat and she certainly couldn't stay home alone (they didn't want another house burned down) but they had promised to go to the beach.

"We have to take her." Cat's mom declared.

"No!" Cat's dad snapped. "No way."

"Maybe she won't be so bothersome today?"

"It's Cat, honey."

Cat's mom sighed. "Maybe we could have her invite a friend? She's dating that Jade girl. Maybe she'll keep her distracted and let us have some peace and quiet."

"Fine. Anything's better than listening to her talk all day."

So, that's exactly how Jade found herself in the back seat of a van, Cat next to her and Alex behind, amusing himself with kicking her seat.

Cat was chatting happily about the ocean, only getting upset when she talked about getting salt in her eyes. Jade listened to her ramblings the whole way there, accepting the fact that there was no way to get her girlfriend to shut up.

Only a few of her brain cells died on the way there and that was when Cat started talking about dolphins just being gay sharks. Cat's father nearly crashed the car upon hearing that little tidbit of knowledge.

But, they managed to get to the beach with no other incidents.

**,;.,;.,;.,;.,;.,;.,;.,;.,;.,;.,;.**

As soon as the car was stopped, Cat and Alex were wrestling over who got out first. By the time Cat managed to open the door (with a ten year old hanging on her like a monkey) and fall out of the car (wisely, Alex let go at this point) Jade was already out and looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Beat him." The red headed girl announced proudly, standing up and brushing herself off.

"You're still a loser." Alex muttered, jumping out of the car.

Jade glared at him. He squeaked in fright and ran to his parents. "Cat's girlfriend is weird!"

"That's great sweetie, now help us unload." Cat's mom replied, peeking her head out from behind the car to give Cat a meaningful glance that said 'you have to help too'.

Jade had no desire to head down to the beach without them. She felt awkward suddenly, dressed in a black bikini and a thin black dress overtop.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone swimming in public. Her parents had an indoor swimming pool so it wasn't like she ever _had _to. But Cat had called and she's said yes before Cat had even told her where they were going.

Wow, she was turning into one of those chick flick saps and she didn't actually mind. Cat was just easy to fall helplessly in love with.

There were a few other people at the beach but thankfully there wasn't a ton. Jade didn't think she could handle the paranoia of being in a bikini in front of a thousand people.

Cat however had no such qualms. Already done with unloading the car, Cat was running towards Jade, barefoot and totally comfortable in her pink and orange bikini. "Jade, you look upset! Lighten up!" She ran by, grabbing Jade's hand.

Jade ran behind her all the way to the edge of the water. "I don't want to go in." She announced then, pulling away from Cat.

Cat's face fell. "What? Why?"

"I don't like…people."

Cat giggled. "People are awesome!" She turned to a couple wading in the water just a few feet away. "Hi! How are you?" She asked cheerfully.

The couple was taken aback but still smiled. "Good. You?" The man replied.

"Great!" Cat turned back to Jade, grinning. "See?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "That was embarrassing."

"I know! Now come on! Play with me."

Jade sighed in resignation and slowly pulled off her dress and toed off her purple flip-flops. "You owe me."

"Nu uh, you chose to come!" Cat danced into the water, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, Jade stuck her foot in the water, nearly having a heart attack at the frigid temperature of the liquid. "That's cold!"

"And the sun's hot." Cat teased.

Jade hissed as a freezing cold wave crashed into her legs. "No. No—"

Cat wasn't having any of it. She stuck out her tongue at Jade and splashed her. Jade gasped and jumped backwards.

"You did _not _just splash me!"

"I _did _just splash you! Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Are you challenging me, Valentine?"

Cat crossed her arms smugly. "What do you think?"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, neither moving an inch. Then, Jade rose to the bait.

She rushed into the water, causing Cat to squeal and turn around. Jade didn't even realize how cold the water was; all she cared about was getting Cat.

Cat hit the deeper water and started to doggy paddle awkwardly. Jade, years of swimming lessons under her belt (at the insistence of dear daddy), caught up quickly.

"I was kidding!" Cat gasped desperately. "Just wanted you in the water!"

Jade smiled. "Well now I'm in!"

She grabbed Cat's leg and pulled her below the water. Cat flailed frantically until Jade let go.

Jade laughed as Cat bobbed to the surface, coughing and sputtering.

"That was so mean!" She gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

Jade stopped laughing instantly. "What? I didn't—"

Cat giggled and jumped at Jade before the dark haired girl even knew what was happening. Cat dunked Jade's head below the water before letting go and swimming back to the shore as fast as possible.

Jade surfaced, disoriented. "Cheater!" She yelled when she caught sight of the fleeing red head.

"There were no _ru-ules_." Cat sing-songed.

Jade shook her head. "I'll get you back!" She started after Cat, who was almost on shore already.

"No you won't!" Cat smiled as she stood up in the shallow water and spun around to watch Jade. She stumbled though, and fell backwards. "Oww."

Jade sped up now, thanking Cat's clumsiness. She was just sitting up when Jade got to her.

Cat gasped when Jade tackled her back down, landing nose to nose with her. She stared up at her girlfriend with wide eyes, licking her lips.

Jade freaking loved this position.

"Please don't kill me." Cat squeaked.

Jade smirked and leaned down, kissing Cat passionately.

Cat moaned softly, linking her hands behind Jade's neck. She tilted her head back and Jade bit her girlfriend's lip gently.

A wave crashed over them but they barely noticed.

"Ewww!"

Ok, they noticed that.

Jade pulled away, looking at the intruder with irritation while Cat pouted. "What do you want?"

Alex glared at the two girls, putting his hands on his hips. "It's lunch time. God, I didn't know it was such a big deal to interrupt your make-out session."

Jade growled.

Alex glared back.

With a sigh, Jade got up before helping Cat to stand. "I hate your brother, Cat."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Alex cried.

"I know." Jade replied, pushing past him with Cat in tow.

"I hate your girlfriend, Cat."

Cat frowned. "Don't put me in the middle!"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Cat's mom looked flustered when she saw Cat and Jade walk forward, holding hands. It was hard to get used to.

"Oh, uh, Jade, I assume you didn't eat before you left?"

"It was short notice, so no." Jade snapped. It was obvious why she was allowed to be here. They didn't want to deal with Cat alone. Jade had pieced together the story quickly because she knew that they weren't the best people equipped to handle Cat.

So, if she was a little rude it was justified by their poor treatment of their daughter.

"O-Ok." Cat's mom was struggling with her words. "Well, we have sandwiches. We'll um, get dinner on the way back."

Cat grinned. "Yum! Thanks mom!" She released Jade's hand and made for the sandwiches. Jade followed.

It was an awkward lunch. Everyone was mostly quiet. Cat and Alex were the only ones unaware of the tension. They were too busy making faces at each other to pay attention to anything else**.**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

As soon as Cat had polished off her third sandwich, and Jade her first, they were ready to go back to having fun.

Cat's parents looked relieved. They didn't enjoy being glared at by Jade.

Cat skipped towards Jade and linked arms with her. "You should help me make a sand castle."

Alex's head popped up. "Oh! Let me help!"

Jade shook her head pointedly at Cat but she was ignored. "Sure!"

"But you have to carry the stuff down." Jade ordered.

Alex rolled his eyes but complied, grabbing the basket of sand toys they'd taken with them.

The three found a vacant spot on the beach and set up shop.

Cat and Alex shaped the castle while Jade put on the minor details necessary for ever good sand castle. It took a long time to make but they wanted it to be perfect.

And Cat and Alex had to stop all the time to throw sand at each other.

By the time all three of them were happy with the outcome – a mix between a tradition castle (Cat), a fortress (Alex), and a rundown old castle (Jade) it was really something to be proud of.

"Wow, that weirdo school sure taught you how to draw." Alex admired Jade, rounding the castle.

Jade smiled briefly. "Thanks."

"Hey Cat, you should take a picture with your phone."

Cat bounced. "Great idea!" She ran off to the car.

Alex turned to Jade, crossing his arms.

Jade looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

"Cat's my sister." Alex informed her dryly.

"I'm aware."

"Good. Then you know it's my job as a brother to protect her."

Jade honestly hadn't been expecting that. "Wait, what?"

"Just…don't hurt her, k? As vomit-worthy as you two are together, she's much more annoying when she's depressed."

Jade laughed. "And I thought you were just an irritating little brother."

Alex puffed his chest out proudly. "I am. But I'm also the _best _irritating little brother."

Jade snorted. "Whatever. Look, there's Cat. Better stop being semi-nice now."

Alex muttered something under his breath angrily.

"That's better."

"Hey!" Cat yelled, bounding up to them. "I've got my phone."

Alex quickly snatched it from her hand and started to take pictures of the castle from all sides.

"He's gonna say he made it." Cat pointed out sadly.

"So?" Jade asked.

"So I feel bad for what I have to do now…"

Jade looked on in confusion as Cat ran for the sand castle. "What—"

Cat jumped straight onto the castle, smiling at Alex the whole time.

Alex sputtered. "Why?"

"Because." Cat replied sweetly.

Jade watched from the sidelines as the ruined sand castle became a wrestling area for the Valentine children.

When Alex finally sat triumphantly on Cat's back, Jade took the time to call him as the winner so she could pull Cat away.

Cat picked up a bucket as they walked away.

By the time Alex realized he was stuck with picking all of the supplies up, Jade and Cat were long gone.

**THIS IS THE BEST PAGE BREAK IN THE WORLD…SERIOUSLY **

"This is pretty." Cat murmured, leaning down to pick up another seashell.

Jade held the plastic bucket closer to her so she could drop it in. It had been going like this for awhile; Cat and Jade were holding hands while Cat used her free hand to pick up shells and sea glass while Jade held the bucket with her other hand.

In true girlfriend form, Jade obediently moved the bucket closer every time Cat picked something up.

"I'm happy I came." Jade admitted.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh."

"You're not happy I came?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I am. It's just surprising is all."

"At the risk of sounding like a girly teenager, I'm happy whenever I'm with you." Jade cringed at how lame that sounded while Cat laughed.

"Aww! I'm telling everyone you said that."

"No. You. Aren't."

"Yup."

"Cat…"

"No one will believe me anyway."

"Tori would."

"Oh, yeah."

"_Please _don't tell anyone." Jade forced the word out.

"Fine. But I don't know why you insist on having everyone in school think you're completely mean."

Jade smirked. "It just makes everything more interesting."

Cat rolled her eyes. "That's just weird."

"You're weird."

"You're weird!"

**HOW MANY PAGE BREAKS DOES ONE FIC NEED?**

It was already dark by the time Cat and Jade made their way back to the car. Cat's parents were packing up while Alex pouted next to the car, not wanting to go home.

Cat went over to calm Alex down and Jade found herself wandering over and helping the adults load up the car.

"Thank you." Cat's mom said, surprised.

Jade nodded in response.

When everything was loaded they all piled back into the car. Alex went behind Cat to kick her seat, and the two argued about where they should eat. Jade just sat back and let them battle it out with a tiny amused smile on her face. She liked watching Cat and Alex together. As an only child, Jade was fascinated by their ridiculous battles.

In the end they chose some diner Jade had never heard of. It was only half full when they got there so it was easy to find a big enough table.

Cat sat in the middle of Jade and Alex on one side while the adults sat on the other. There was actually a pleasant conversation while they are, once Cat's dad stopped glaring at Jade and Cat's closeness.

Jade knew all the right things to say when Cat got worked up and there were no freak outs from her. It was the first time in a long time that the Valentine's had a relatively normal dinner.

Once Jade had finished eating, Cat's mom looked at her pointedly. "May I speak to you?"

Cat gave Jade a reassuring smile before she resumed poking Alex's burger.

Jade followed Cat's mom into the bathroom, confused. "Yeah?"

Cat's mom played with her ring as she spoke. "You're good for her. I…know I haven't been the best mom—"

Jade snorted. "You can say that again."

"Cat's special…" Cat's mom went on, ignoring Jade's biting comment. "We don't know how to handle her on the best of days. Speaking to her about the weather could get her upset. Over time we just stopped trying."

"Is there a point to this?" Jade snapped.

"Cat loves you and trusts you. You know how to handle her. Could you maybe help me? I want to be able to talk to my daughter without making her cry and be able to take her out in public without her making a huge scene."

"You're asking your daughter's girlfriend for advice?"

"Please. I do love Cat and I just want to be her mom again."

Jade didn't want to. Cat's mom should never have given up. But this would make Cat happy…

"Ok. I'll help you. But only for Cat."

Cat's mom smiled. "Thank you Jade. You're welcome at our house anytime."

Jade simply nodded and walked back to the table. She watched as Cat and Alex made faces at each other while their dad (surprisingly) laughed.

What had she gotten herself into?

But then Cat turned and smiled dazzlingly at her girlfriend and Jade realized it was worth it.

She needed to stop walking into the living room while her mom was watching those romantic comedy crap movies.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

When Cat's dad stopped the car in front of Jade's house, she found that she didn't want to leave.

She gave the sleeping Cat a kiss on the cheek and froze when she heard Cat mutter, "'ove you J…"

Jade's eyes widened and she found herself looking at Cat's mom. She was smiling and her eyes were watering.

Jade turned back to Cat and smiled softly. "Love you too, Cat." And maybe those stupid movies weren't so bad because as Jade walked back to her house she realized the words were true.

* * *

What just happened? …I have no idea really.

Unnamed parents ftw!

So, review please :D

Edit: Yeah, sorry, I totally thought I'd added this but apparently not. The dolphins line is totally from Glee, inspired by my internet husband who agrees that Brittany and Cat are similar(ly AWESOME)


End file.
